There are in the prior art a vast number of patents for shoes having interchangeable heels whereby a shoe may be converted from a low heel shoe to a high heel shoe. In these prior patents, however, the heel end of the shoe is provided with mounting means to which heels of different heights can be attached. The problem with this arrangement is that each heel must carry mating attachment means which adds to expense, and should one set of heels be removed and not immediately replaced by another, and the shoes are nevertheless worn, as in an emergency, without heels the mounting means fixed to the shoes are likely to be destroyed beyond use and the shoes would then have to be discarded.